Angel Hearts
by Rubicante007
Summary: When Fiore is in danger, Mavis recruits, or rather, kidnaps 4 highschool students from Earth, believing that they could save them. Question is, why us? yay for the stupid summary. i gotta learn how to make summaries properly
1. Chapter 1: When lemons turn sour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. not Fairy Tail, not the oc's, nothing. ok maybe the oc's.

Author's note: Yay for the first chapter! R&R if you must, but please no flames.

* * *

'Man this day is boring.' This is the sole thought of everyone in class 8-A. It is not rare to see this scenario in my class. Well, so is the sight of ten teachers charging to our room all pissed after hearing all about the next crappy thing "I've" done today because I always take the blame. But hey, worth it.

It was recess though, when it all changed . The 1 pm to 3 pm break. As of now, we just came back from such event.

"Aw man, and Christopher was like 'Ma'am, I can explain this' While holding Aliantha's breasts, but the teachers were dead pissed. Man I never thought you'd take risks like that for the love of our classmates." Vhon said, doing hand gestures while he was at it.

This was Vhon, a friend of mine. Good friend to be exact. He was a class jock. He wore the typical cool kid outfit. Skinny jeans, black sweatshirt with a red jacket on it, and the Nike shoes. Yeah, he got it all. Well, except a girlfriend. Kinda wondering how we became friends.

"But he still did it. Now pay up Vhon." Marie France spoke, laughing while she was at it. Man we were happy as hell today.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Marie France was another friend of mine. We were close since 2nd grade when I found her necklace. She wore a skirt which length is only an inch below her knees, sky blue shirt that matched her emerald eyes. She was cute if you looked at her.

"He doesn't have to Marie France. The laughs I made were worth it." I said, smiling at her. Her face turned red at the sight of me smiling at her. I don't know why though. But I guess she likes me.

Oh wait, did I forget to introduce myself in this story that I'm currently narrating? Dang it. I keep forgetting. Anyways, hey, I'm Christopher, main character in this story. And as of now, I am breaking the 4th wall. But who cares? I'm the weird kind of person, one who always talks to himself. I wear almost the same stuff Vhon wears, except for the jacket, as I wear a white hoodie.

"But Chrissy-Cue, we could've become 50 bucks richer. Why are you backing out on the bet now?" She asked, sounding depressed. Anyone would fall for this trick of hers, but not me. You see, she's a good actor, since grade 4. But enough of the back story, on with the main story. (Jesus Christ, this story has too many back stories.)

"I've told you already. The laughs made it worth it. Besides, we don't need that 50 dollars lady." I said, laughing myself. Vhon followed suit, and Marie France went next. We sounded like crazy people as of now. I could tell that because people were looking at us oddly.

"THERE YOU ARE CHRISTOPHER!" I heard a scream, and as I heard it, I recognized who it was already.

"Oh shit… Hey Maureen…" I said nervously, knowing I screwed up now, although I don't know why. And why the hell is she pissed like hell?

Oh, I forgot to introduce her. Probably.

Maureen was the valedictorian of the class. We're pretty much frenemies in women's terms. She wore a blue blouse with frilly sleeves, a skirt like Marie France's, and the slippers, which were glass for some reason.

"Ah crap Christopher, you've screwed up this time. She looks pissed now." Vhon said, hiding behind Marie France. He's scared of Maureen. Why you ask? Let's just say due to a single accident involving him, her, apple pie, and a hospital bill his family was forced to pay which was worth 10 grand.

"No shit Sherlock." Marie France mumbled somewhat audibly, crossing her arms and glaring at Maureen. There is what we call rivalry between the 2 cuties, although I don't know how or why there is rivalry in the first place, but they get along well too.

"YOU FORGOT OUR BET!" Maureen yelled, stomping loudly as she walked to me.

"What bet?" I asked, looking at her in a confused manner. Her face turned red in anger. It didn't take me minutes to realize it. My face was somewhat mortified now, since I now know what she was talking about. "Oh shit, don't tell me."I added, realizing now why I needed the $25.

"Now you remember? You haven't paid up yet, and now's the deadline Christopher." Maureen said, now calmer than before since I remembered the bet. If anyone's asking, and probably no one's asking, the bet was about the test we had on math earlier. We betted on who would get the higher one. I guess you already know who won.

"You can get your $25 from Vhon. He owes me $50 anyways." I said, smirking devilishly as I looked at Vhon. He looks scared. Meanwhile Marie France tried to resist the urge to laugh at Vhon.

"Ok then." She simply said before approaching Vhon, Marie France moving away. Now we were laughing as Maureen 'simply' took her money from him. He was crying now, like his dignity was burnt in front of him.

"Now I'm satisfied." Marie France said, tears forming in her eyes due to her laughing hard. HARD I tell you. She laughs like crazy.

"You think you're the only one?" I asked. She shook her head, knowing that I laughed crazily as well.

"Seriously though Maureen, stop making him cry." I said, face now somewhat serious. She nodded, letting go of the now beaten up Vhon. She seemed somewhat sad though.

"Fin…all…y…" Vhon said breathlessly and painfully before landing on the ground. Now I know remember why he never had a girlfriend. He keeps on getting beaten up by Maureen and possibly the other girls.

"For Pete's sake man. For a jock, you're weaker than MF. And she's like the school nerd." I said, lifting him up. Placing his hand over my shoulder, I supported him so he could walk.

"Damn…you…" He groaned painfully before passing out.

"I guess you people know where we're going right?" I asked the two ladies behind me, who were still giggling over Vhon. They nodded before resuming their almost inaudible laughter.

"I feel sorry for him." Marie France said, walking to my side. "He's the top dog of the football team yet he always gets beaten up by Mau-Mau." She looked at the beaten up face of Vhon, laughing. I'll admit, I laughed a little. Her laughter was always contagious.

"Well, I should just join the football team instead, and I'd make Vhon my cheerleader." Maureen replied, smirking.

Both of us shook our heads, already imagining what it would be if Maureen joined the football team. "No way, you'd dominate the field in a minute with raining points at your side." Marie France took the words right out of my mouth, grinning widely trying to contain her laughter.

"But the Vhon as a cheerleader idea is good." I added, making them laugh.

We spent the last 20 minutes talking about what Vhon would look like if he was a cheerleader.

* * *

1:30 pm

Area: School Clinic

"Oh my God! Who did this?" The school nurse asked after seeing Vhon's condition.

"No idea. We already saw him like this. But MF might know. Right?" Maureen said, glancing at Marie France. She nodded, although she was giggling a little. 'Man she sounds adorable.' I thought, which made my face red for no reason.

"I swear, if I find those no good brats who has beaten up Vhon, I'm gonna make him pay for it. France, where are they and what do they look like?" The nurse said, eyes burning red. I tried not to laugh, and I succeeded.

"Well, they're probably in the school library now. Guy with red and blue framed glasses and another with fake earrings." Marie France added. I already knew who she was talking about.

"Well, I'm going to have a 'talk' with them." The nurse said before walking away. Well, more like stomping away. She seems to be dead pissed.

"Take your time! They deserve it." I yelled to her. She nodded at me right before she exited the door. The moment she did though, we started to laugh like crazy.

"Man she fell for it for the 5th time!" I said, clutching my belly. Marie France smirked, feeling amused that her plan worked again.

"I'm a genius." Marie France commented on what she did, smiling at me. Now my face turned red. 'Damn hormones.' I thought.

"Wait wait wait. Just wait. Guy with red and blue framed glasses and another with fake earrings right?" Maureen asked, thinking about the only two guys we know that she might've blamed.

"Yeah, why?" MF asked in reply.

"Cause the only guy who has red and blue framed glasses is Chris and the only guy who wears fake earrings is Chester." Maureen said. I laughed a little bit before commenting.

"They're screwed." I looked at Vhon. Luckily Maureen wasn't too pissed at me, or else Vhon would be too ugly.

"No… shit… Sherlock." We heard him grumble.

"He's awake." Marie France said, approaching him. She placed her hand over the bloody forehead of Vhon.

"What're you doing?" Me and Maureen asked, looking at her like two confused dogs looking at their reflections.

"Checking if he has a fever or something. He acted strange earlier."She replied to us.

"_**Take that hand of yours away from Vhon**_." I heard someone speak. I looked around only to see no one. 'Not this shit again.' I thought.

"Who the hell just talked to us?" I asked Marie France, who looked

"What do you mean talked to us?" Marie France asked nervously. She knew that I had my moments like this. Hearing things out of the blue. She always thinks that it's a ghost or something, but I swear it's just someone messing with my mind. Question is if someone is actually capable of doing so.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Must've been my…"I trailed off, looking at her emerald eyes. Man she's adorable.

"Hey guys, I found something in this room!" We heard Maureen yell from another room before realizing that she wasn't with us. 'Is she some sort of ninja or something?' I thought again. And also, there was another room inside this clinic?

She was holding some sort of orb. I don't know why, but I saw a blonde girl and a black-haired guy inside the orb.

"What the hell is that?" Marie France asked, trying to forget the fact that I just stared at her for five minutes. Sure she might like me, but that action of mine was just creepy.

"Some kind of orb? I heard something inside this orb." She replied to us, giving it to me. I took it, placing my ear next to it. I swear that I'm on drugs again, not to say that I do drugs, because I could hear something in this orb.

"You weren't joking Mau." I stated, giving the orb next to - What the fuck? Suddenly the room turned white, with the only visible people being, well, us and Vhon.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Marie France cried to me, holding my arm. Maureen went next to me.

"This isn't some prank is it?" Maureen asked me. She was surprisingly calm. I just shook my head.

"Must've been the orb." I said before I suddenly blacked out, and if I'm correct, the rest of them also blacked out.

-shift pov to 3rd

The nurse walked into the clinic, feeling like she accomplished something. But as she was about to say it to them, they were missing. However, the nurse smirked, like she knew this was coming.

"They've finally teleported to Earthland. It's time." She said, suddenly turning into a blonde girl, smirking mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings you'd never expect

A/N: It's my bday btw, so yeah. happy 18th bday for me. i forgot on the last 2 chapters that i am new in this Fiction Making. so yeah, tips if possible

Yay for the 3rd chapter of the laziest story of the year, made by the laziest writer of the year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If i did i'd remove Lucy (NO OFFENSE).

* * *

I don't know what the hell happened. First of all, when I touched the glowing blue orb, the clinic room we were in just, bam, disappeared. Weird thing is that we were still standing where we were. The surroundings were a vast array of dark colors. Then we blacked out. It all felt like a dream, hopefully it is, but it isn't. It was all realistic.

The moment I woke up I was in some kind of prison? I couldn't make it out. Crap I have a problem don't I? My senses aren't functioning properly. My eyesight was blurry, the things I hear were like whispers, and I smell roses. 'Wait, roses?' I mentally reassured myself, and I nodded to my mental question.

When my vision was clear enough to see at least a meter radius, I looked around. It was a prison cell, and I was in it. And apparently I was on the floor for reasons I don't know. The only furniture there were two chairs, a bed, and the toilet. I tried getting up but I couldn't. 'Why?' I thought. I checked what was pushing me down, and the moment I saw a mop of dark blue hair apparently I already knew who it was.

"Oh shit. Marie France is on top of me." I cursed silently, suddenly turning light red. If I didn't feel anything for her, I would've already waked her up. But this was Marie France, the cutest girl in my class. Waking her up is the last thing I want to do.

"Christopher!" I heard a familiar voice, one which was a little deeper than mine. Then I knew who it was. I looked at the source of the voice only to see Vhon looking at me, apparently smirking. His cell was opposite of mine.

"Try shifting your positions with her!" He suggested. Damn is that a crappy idea.

"No way, I might wake her up!" I replied. His smirk, which I thought wouldn't get any larger, apparently did get larger. Damn that's creepy.

"Then have fun getting beaten up by her and Maureen." He sarcastically stated before looking to his right. "Maureen is in here with me."He said, sounding like he knows that he's fucked.

"I have no choice now do I?" I asked. He nodded.

Well, YOLO (No offense to readers who hates the term yolo. Really didn't know what else to use).

I wrapped my arms around her waist, earning a somewhat odd noise from her, which sounded cute. 'Goddamn it Christopher, Focus!' I thought before continuing what I had to do. I slowly switched our positions and with MF doing those cute sounds, I couldn't do it right.

"Y'know, it's rare to see your face turn redder than France's right now." Vhon compared, feeling amused. Wait a minute…

"The hell do you mean?" I asked. He started laughing. Hard.

"You and I ain't the only one who are awake now." He said. I didn't know what he meant by that until I looked at Marie France. She was awake and apparently blushing. 'Ah shit.' I thought immediately.

"C-C-C-Christopher?" She stuttered, which sounded cute. Only if we weren't in this damn position. "Y-y-you can let go now…" She continued before burying her face onto my chest. She was actually crying from the embarrassment.

I didn't say anything as I let go of her waist, allowing her to just stand up. And as I like to say it, for every awkward moment there is the awkward silence to follow. I sat up, looking at Vhon as if it was his fault.

"S-s-s-sorry…" She broke the awkward silence, face red like hell. I was now glaring at the now laughing Vhon, who thought what was happening in me and MF's cell was funny.

"It's not your fault. If only a CERTAIN someone just told me you were awake." I replied to her, then glancing at Vhon. He was an asshole for situations like this.

"Anyways, since the three of us are-" I stopped midway when we suddenly heard a groan from Maureen. A loud one.

"Scratch that. The four of us are awake." Vhon stated, suddenly moving away from Maureen. Here's another story that you'd probably not read. Maureen once slept in class and Vhon tried to wake her up. Use your imagination to guess what happened next. No, there's nothing lemontastic about it.

"Yo, Mau-Mau, you awake?" I said. I heard a groan in response from Maureen, which probably meant yes. She was lying in a somewhat fetal position.

"Anyways, back to our topic. We're in a prison cell for some reason." I stated. Both Vhon and Marie France nodded. "And this isn't a weird dream right?" I asked. Both people nodded again.

"Hopefully it isn't. If I remember correctly, we were in the clinic before shit hits the fan. And when it did, suddenly we black out, and now we're inside this prison." Maureen sta- waitaminute. If she was on the floor less than 10 seconds ago, how the hell is she standing right now?

"OHSHIT!" Vhon said, suddenly backing up to the wall next to him. I have to admit, it would be kind of scary if I was on Vhon's POV. Imagine if a woman you're scared of suddenly pops up right next to you and just said 'Hey, you're gonna die today'.

"Well, you're up." I murmured loud enough for Maureen to hear. She smiled devilishly at me.

"This was the perfect opportunity to scare Vhon. I can't miss out on opportunities like this." She replied to me.

"Well you people are up." We heard someone. Then boom, all of a sudden a weird orb like the one that causes us to arrive here pops up in the middle of our cells. "Do not worry, for we have sent people for you. They shall give you the explanation for all of this." The weird voice continued before the orb disappeared. But the orb, it caused smoke to appear, as if it was a smoke bomb or something.

"Gas!" Maureen yelled before covering her nose.

"Shit, Cover yer noses!" Vhon shrieked, doing the same.

"MF, do it!" I said, covering my nose. She did the same.

"What the hell is going on in here?" MF asked me. I shook my head.

"Calm yourselves. The gas is not poisonous." We heard the voice again, but this time, it sounded more feminine. We looked at where the gas started up and we saw a figure. A FEMALE figure.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to stare at the woman. She laughed. HARD.

'What the hell is with this lady?' I thought before letting go of my nose slowly.

When the fog disappeared, our eyes widened like dinner plates. 'No, it can't be possible…' I thought as I stared at the white eyes the woman had, before observing her facial features. There was no doubt. It was her.

"Anghelika?" Maureen was the first to call her. The said lady looked at Maureen. She was smirking even though her backs were on us.

Oh crap, another character whose value in this story is beyond comprehension. Let me introduce her first. She is Anghelika, a student who was said to be missing a month ago. She was part of our gang, which led us to a search that wouldn't end. But this Anghelika was different. Normally she'd wear a pink one-piece dress. And she wears glasses. But now, she's wearing a pink tank top with a dark blue vest, and a skirt that reaches just an inch below her knees. And hell, she's wearing sleeves on each side of her hand. And Javla Vita, she's hot like hell now.

"Jesus Christ Anghelika, who are you and what have you done to her?" Maureen asked. Anghelika giggled in response before replying to her.

"I came to pick the three of you up. However, one has to stay behind. To the other three, I'll explain what the hell is going on." Anghelika replied before looking at Vhon.

"Still a wuss aren't you Vhon?" Anghelika mocked him. I'd want to laugh, but with the unexplainable crap that is going on now, I'd guess it's not the time for laughing.

"Stop burning the dignity he used to have Angie."MF said, which somewhat pissed Anghelika off.

"What, you still jealous that I kissed Christopher here first before you?" She responded to MF. Man this was about to turn into a catfight, but now wasn't the time.

"Anghelika, don't. Just. Don't." I said. I heard a groan between the two women, but hey, better than seeing them fight.

"Anyways, while you're still here, can you please explain to us what is going on?"I requested. Anghelika blew her hair that covered her right eye, which apparently was her old trick that she kept on using on me to seduce me to paying her lunch. Damn sexy eye.

"I told you already, I'll explain it to the three people that are going with me. As Guild Master, I have my privileges on doing so. But we have to leave one person here." Anghelika said before grabbing my hand.

"Guild Master?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Not important right now. What's important is that I get the three people here now." She said.

"I'll stay." I volunteered. "Take MF, Vhon, And Maureen with you." I looked at MF, who looked shocked. I checked on Maureen and Vhon too. Apparently Maureen was shocked too, but Vhon had no emotions to show, as he was still somewhat scarred.

"Very well. Knowing you, you won't reconsider." Anghelika said before opening the door of me and MF's cell, then proceeded to doing so too Vhon and Maureen's cell door as well.

"No! I'll stay Christopher. You go." MF tried to talk me through, but I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about me. It's only right that I did this, as we still don't know where we are and how this happened." I replied to her, kissing her cheek. Her face turned red a little before walking out.

"Thank you Christopher." She said. I just smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Maureen said before walking out of her cell, followed by Vhon, who just arrived back to the realm of living.

"Hey Christopher, thanks a lot bro. But what about you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. I laughed a little.

"Hey, take care of MF. I'll be gone for only a few days. I'll be alright anyways." I told him. He nodded, chuckling a little bit.

"That does sound like you." He said. I nodded.

"Anyways, once you arrive to your location, you should be greeted by a small girl. Just listen to her alright?" Anghelika spoke, which left the four of us confused.

"Wait, I thought you were going with them?" I asked. She laughed a little before replying.

"I have to talk to you first." She said, and she was lucky that MF couldn't see her face, because she was smirking. "Don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes." She continued before she waved her hand to them before they suddenly disappeared in mid-air, leaving me shocked.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked to her. She only laughed in response.

"I merely teleported them to my guild, why?" She replied to me, which left me more questions than answers.

"Nothing. Can you answer some of my questions though?" I asked her. She nodded in response.

"Sure. Lay it on me." She answered me, looking as if she was ready to answer my questions.

"How did you get here?" I asked my first question..

"Last month I was in a fight with Chester and Chris. They bullied me, and I wanted to retaliate to them. Then a woman suddenly tapped me on the back, and made me touch this orb. The orb was green by the way and-" Anghelika stopped midway.

"-It teleported me here. First day was a bummer for me. I woke up at the fields near some town with a knack for having grisly death by the door. Apparently I found out that a year in Earth is 2 years here. Luckily I came here last month, or I'd be older than you now." She finished, looking somewhat happy now that she told her story to someone important to her. But that's none of my business.

"This place is connected to both Earth and some place named Edolas, if we were to base it on some history between. And the people here have magic. They were supposedly humans from Earth that were special, and they were brought here by a blonde hair named Mavis. There are no humans left in Earth that has magic." She said matter-of-factually to me.

"So you're telling me that I have some kind of powers?" I asked, looking surprised. It took a moment for her before she nodded in response.

'Sweet.' I thought, looking at my hands imagining if fire came out of it.

"But there's a catch." She told me. I looked at her with confused eyes. Before I could ask, she told me what it was.

"You can never go back to Earth. Because you will die if you even try." She said.

* * *

I think i made a loophole in the story, and damn am i horrible at making fluffs.

anyways, thank you for even bothering to read this fiction. R&R but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Demonic Powers unveil

Yay for the story that no one reads. This is getting harder and harder now (Lol that's what she said), and i feel like i'm going to stop writing for a while, as finals are near.

Oh, btw, there is a scene in this chapter that happened in real life, or at least, in front of me last week. after reading this, you'll probably know what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was surprising, or rather, shocking, hearing the news from Anghelika that I can never come back to Earth. That would mean I'm stuck here in a world where the only people I know is Marie France, Vhon, and Maureen. And they weren't even with me.

"You're not joking aren't you?" I asked Anghelika, who looked the same as I did. Depressed.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew a way back to Earth now wouldn't I?" She replied to me.

"But you have only been here for a month. Surely there is another way right?" I asked again to her. She shook her head.

"Two months to be exact. Remember a month in Earth is two months here. And I have my sources. They helped me, well, tried to help me. But all was futile." She reassured, not a sign of lies in her tone.

"So… Nothing?" I was on the verge of mentally losing it. I know realizing that I have powers is something, but those back home are somewhat much more important.

"Actually, based on the ancient writings, there is something they call Divergence or something, I forgot, that occurs every 10 million years. And there are rumors saying that it will happen sometime this year or next year. Not sure, really, but it's all we got." She told me, which surprised me really. I was now having mixed emotions after what she said. Happiness for actually calming down, and seeing Anghelika, which was somewhat odd, since I never get happy to see anyone besides Marie France, sadness for thinking that there was no way home, and anger, since she never told me this before.

"So there is a way? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I was now smiling a little as I told this to her, but she frowned a little.

"It is only a rumor Christopher. Just a rumor. Didn't wanna raise your hopes to some rumor with almost no basis." She replied back to me. Ok, that did raise my hopes up; I'll have to be honest.

"So what now?" I asked her. She smirked at me. 'Ok, why is she smirking all of a sudden?' I thought as I suddenly felt the change of atmosphere in the cell.

"Now, my Master plan begins." She answered, and before I could ask what the plan was, she spoke up.

"As a fresh Guild Master, I am restricted to the 1 year rule of doing some mumbo jumbo crap. But my guild, Angel Hearts, does not follow the rules of every guild in Fiore, since the guild is somewhat supervised by Fairy Tail, a now famous guild composed of overpowered mages. Now here's the point. Later you will be put into the courtroom of Crocus, a place even worse than hell, since almost all of the attorneys there are corrupt. They'll automatically put you into guilty if I won't be there. I could save your ass in court in any day." She grinned. My mind suddenly turned into a loophole of questions.

"So point is that since you're a Guild Master of a guild related to Fairy Tail, you can just bail me out of court?" I asked. That seemed like a summarized version of whatever crap she said.

"Yeah. No Guild Master can bail a mage of theirs out of court unless the mage is either related to the Guild Master, or the Guild Master is special. I am a special Guild Master, so I got lesser restrictions than some other of those in my generation of Guild Masters." She said. Now it made lesser sense than it was earlier.

"So you're a special Guild Master of a guild named Angel Hearts and you plan on bailing me out of court? Cool." I said, finally understanding it. Well, part of it.

"Well then, besides the fact that you can bail mages from prison and court what else can you do that are restricted to others?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Well, those only. Oh, I can also allow the usage of Nephilim." She said. 'Nephilim?' I thought

"What is a Nephilim?" I asked.

"Nephilim is a recently Prohibited magic given to me and my guild. It can't kill, but it could permanently remove the magic of one person, and leave them in a comatose that could last for a thousand years or so." She replied. That just seemed too powerful.

"And this Nephilim thing is just given to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alright, final question. When are we gonna go to the court thing?" I asked, thinking about Marie France.

"Well, in about 10 minutes from now some guards will come in this place and get you. You'll be escorted to the court." She said.

"Can't you just teleport me and they'll be like 'Oh, she just bailed this prisoner literally out of jail via teleportation. Since they know each other, screw it.'?" I asked. She laughed a little bit in reply.

"Nope. I told them that I would bail three of you guys. The other one has to go to court for the others. Besides, I can only bail three guy in prison, remember?" She asked.' Touché.' I thought sitting down on my wooden chair.

"Anyways, I could check up on our friends while we're here. Should we?" She said.

"Yeah, why not?" I nodded to her, not knowing that I have made the one decision that I would regret for the rest of my life. Immediately she summoned up an orb, redder than before. She passed it onto me.

"You will see them in that orb. It's live if you want it in human terms." She told me.

And she was right. There they were. Sitting down, talking to a kid and two guys. But I noticed that this focused on Marie France more. There she was, her innocent smile making my mood turn happier. But she left her seat with Vhon and they went outside. No one followed suit.

"I know what you feel about MF, so I focused this on her." Anghelika said.

"That explains it." I said, looking further into the orb.

Then I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see. Vhon holding Marie France by the hips and Marie France arms were wrapped around his neck, their lips closing in together. The moment I saw this moment my eyes turned red as the orb I held shattered into pieces, possibly because I broke it myself. I was shocked, like my emotions just turned to shit. 'And I loved her.' I thought.

This was Marie France. The love of my fucking life! And Vhon just… DAMMIT!

"The hell Christopher? It's hard to make those orbs!" Anghelika grumbled, not realizing that I saw the worst case scenario in my life.

Then tears suddenly fell from my eyes as I felt grief, which made my eye turn gray. This was noticed by Anghelika, as she just spoke about it right when it changed.

"Christopher, your eyes. It's changing color." She said.

"Really? I didn't notice." I replied to her. It was true anyways. My mind was set on one thing. 'I'm gonna kill that sunofabitch.' I thought endlessly.

"This must be your magic. Your eyes change colors depending on- err…" She stopped for a moment, realizing that she didn't know the basis of my magic. She suddenly took out a paper and wrote something on it, and then she just made it disappear.

"What was that?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Right now that thing you saw might help us. Anyways," She stopped for a moment, looking at me seriously.

"What did you see anyways?" She asked. I said nothing. I couldn't focus on life anymore, as I felt like Vhon just betrayed me.

"Christopher Rubix C. Ante, what did you see from the orb?" She asked again. This time I replied to her.

"I saw Marie France and Vhon kissing." I said. This shocked her. Her eyes widened. It took a full minute before she realized what I said.

"They… Kissed?" She asked me one more time before all of a sudden she held my hand, and the next time I blinked I wasn't in the Prison Cell anymore, but instead I was in some pink office filled with designs of hearts and feathers of an Angel.

"Anghelika, where are we?" I asked her. She just looked, as if the place was unfamiliar to her.

"Crap. I teleported us into my office." She answered. Damn…

"Wait, what about the court?" I asked her, but she just laughed a little, as if she realized this now.

"Man, screw the court. Imma bail you out of there anyways. Besides, we have to find the librarian." She told me. I nodded before we left her office.

"Close your eyes. Open them when i tell you to." She said. I closed my eyes.

As she held my hands all of a sudden, she told me to open my eyes.

The moment I opened my eyes I was in some kind of library, presumably the library of this Guild. I heard voices, though I could care less. But then I heard one familiar to me the most.

"Christopher!" It was Maureen, who was running to me. But she wasn't wearing her everyday violet blouse and jeans. Instead she wore a red shirt with a vest as an over layer, and a skirt. And her hair was in a ponytail. Damn she looked more like a beautiful woman now. But this wasn't the time to think about this kind of crap.

"Maureen, where is Vhon and Marie France?" I asked as my eyes turned dark red. It was obvious that Maureen noticed this, as her eyes widened a little.

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked. This I didn't answer.

"Where are they?" I asked her again. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied to me. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked again. This time I answered.

"It's related to my magic or something." I replied to her.

"Sweet." She said, smiling as if whatever happened earlier wasn't creepy, cause I was sure that I turned angry. And all of a sudden Anghelika appeared next to me.

"Angie!" Maureen said, hugging her. Anghelika hugged her back.

"Maureen, where is Vhon and Marie France?" She asked as she pulled back. Maureen shook her head.

"I thought they were with you?" She asked again.

"They left a little while ago while we were eating." Maureen answered. Now this just pissed me off even more. My eyes turned into a hue which was darker than dark red, as if it was the color of the flames of Hell.

"Fuck!" I yelled, taking Maureen by surprise. Maureen looked somewhat sad that I was like this, at the same time scared that I was turning creepy.

"Christopher, chill! We'll find them." Anghelika said, patting my back. I could tell that she was scared of me too, but she didn't partially cared at all. She knew why I was like this anyways.

"Master, you were looking for me?" A deep voice came from behind us. We looked at who it was only to see a man wearing glasses. He looked like that weird white-haired guy that kept on saying things about being a man or stuff, but with glasses.

"Ah yes. Guys, meet the guild librarian Leun. Leun, my friends from Earth, Christopher and Maureen." She said, introducing us to him and vice-versa.

"Ah, the ones you spoke of a month ago?" Leun said, which confused the both of me and Maureen.

"Wait, a month ago?" I asked. Anghelika face palmed, as if this was something she forgot to tell us.

"I knew I forgot to tell you guys something." She exclaimed. I knew it.

"Oh spare us. Don't tell me that we-" I stopped as she nodded.

"Came in this world a month ago." She told us. This didn't surprise me at all, as I focused on something else. You might already know what I was thinking about.

"Well crap. That's a long time." Maureen commented.

"Ahem, that is not why I'm here. I need to check up on Christopher, like you requested." He said, grabbing my arm as he suddenly carried me. Fucking. Bridal. Style.

"I forgot to tell you that Leun is somewhat gay, so good luck Christopher."Anghelika said while waving to me as Leun just took me into some random room by the side of the library.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't.

"I am deeply sorry, but I cannot. I must study your magic." He said before looking at me with his onyx eyes. (Man this just turned into a yaoi XD)

"The fuck is with you?!" I growled as my fists turned dark red and a moment later, he was on the other side of the room we were in. The impact of his large body and the wall was strong enough to make a sound loud enough for Anghelika and Maureen to hear. How do I know? Because I punched him into the wall that separated me and them.

"Holy… Shit." I heard Maureen speak. She just whispered, barely in this matter.

"Christopher…" Anghelika spoke as well as she walked to me slowly.

Before they could take another step, I collapsed, which triggered them to run to me. The last thing I heard was the screams of the two ladies as I blacked out.

* * *

I guess you people know what happened in real life that happened in this story right? cause now you do.

anyways, thanks for reading, please rate & review, and i'll try to not screw up the 4th part, although i'll probably will.


End file.
